In a general liquid crystal display apparatus, a drive circuit is provided outside an image display region which is a region where multiple pixels are disposed and an image is formed and displayed. The drive circuit applies signals for controlling the on/off of TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) formed in each pixel to scanning signal lines connected to the gates of the TFTs. A prior art describes a liquid crystal display apparatus in which drive circuits composed of TFTs are disposed on both of the left and right sides of a display region (See Japanese unexamined published patent application No. 2012-32608).
For the display apparatuses, there is a high-resolution demand in which an increase in the number of pixels in the image display region is demanded, and a narrow picture frame demand in which a further reduction in the size of the region outside the image display region is demanded.
Here, when the drive circuits for the scanning signal lines are provided outside the display apparatus like the liquid crystal display apparatus described in the prior art, due to the limitation of a material composing the drive circuits, the drive circuits cannot be miniaturized beyond a certain extent. This fact is remarkable when the material composing the drive circuits is a material having relatively low electron mobility, such as amorphous silicon. Hence, in the configuration in which the drive circuits for the scanning signal lines are provided outside the display apparatus, there is a limitation on narrowing the picture frame. Accordingly, it is difficult to further reduce the width of the picture frame in existing art.
Nevertheless, if the scanning signal lines are individually connected to integrated circuits by wiring lines made of a material with high electrical conduction, e.g., metal, due to achievement of an increase in the resolution of the image display region, the number of scanning signal lines to be connected becomes very large, resulting in an increase in the size of a region where the wiring lines are disposed. Thus, again, it is difficult to reduce the width of the picture frame in existing art.